The Memories of Former Pasts
'Flashback' Chiyoko was a Adjucha who was hiding out in a small cave as she looked up in the sky trying to imagine what it would be like if she saw sunlight from the World of the Living. Suddenly she felt the presence of three powerful Adjuchas as they were closing in on her leaving her with no place to hide as she was fearing for her life. It was the bloody life of Hueco Mundo. There was no civilization, no intellect, and no morality within that cold, cruel realm. There was only the need to survive, the desperation to live, and the demand of the body to feed off of others. Murder, slaughter, cannibalism.... it was all welcome. It was all its residents knew in order to survive the world of Hueco Mundo, the dimension born for the Hollow kind. Born a battlezone, an eternal civil war would be raged forever within its walls. No one had any sides.... it was free-for-all, every man for himself.... At least, that's what many believed. There were a few exceptions. The three Adjuchas seemed to be working in a pack to gather more food and increase their chances of life. The Adjuchas were the start of a unique breed of Hollow. They had a human intellect, a sentient knowledge compared to the mindlessly killing and eating Menos. They used their mind in order to dominate the landscape, their tactician behavior enough to allow them to reign as over the rest. This female Adjuchas was nothing but their next prey. No compassion would be shown when she would be torn apart by their teeth and claws... Or, would there....? WHUMPF! Inches away from their prey, Chiyoko was barely saved when another mass came out of nowhere, slamming into the leftmost one. It, in turn, slammed headlong into the other two and knocked them away like pinwheels. The mass landed in front of her, growling and snarling heavily at the three. It too was an Adjuchas. However, its eyes were blank, signaling blindness. Its ears were twitching occasionally, picking up sounds that the normal ear could've barely heard. Its power was considerable, not up at the higher level that was held by the Vasto Lordes, but still a considerable force to be reckoned with. For the moment, it didn't seem to notice Chiyoko. But it lunged, teeth and claws going headlong at his newfound prey. Chiyoko was in shock of the development that occured right before her eyes, all she could remember was that all adjuchas were meant for one thing to others...... prey. While the distracion was provided she slowly tried to escape not wanting her life to end now after so much food she had consumed. She slowly crawled out of the cave and slowly made her way to a small opening but suddenly found herself cornered like a rat by two other adjuchas that were close by. Suddenly tears started to form around her eyes as she slide down the wall and sat on the floor hoping the pain would be quick and painless.